The Pros of Playing Dress-up
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: Sasori sees dressing up for Halloween as childish and immature. How does Deidara prove him wrong? SasoDei, trick-or-treat lemon, cross-dressing, lame humor


**I wanted to write a Halloween themed Sasodei story. I wrote this all in one day because I wanted it to be done at least by midnight and I started writing it way too late. I kinda turned Sasori into a Halloween grinch. I also tried to add "humor" but it wasn't too great. It's not a very serious story just something I wanted to have fun with. Please accept this shitty attempt at a one-shot and I hope you all had a kick ass Halloween :)**

Sasori sat on the couch in the Akatsuki lair, staring at the television set in front of him with an uninterested expression. Zetsu and Hidan had insisted on watching some Halloween movie that was apparently a classic. It was called Nightmare Before Easter or something like that. He wasn't really paying attention.

Meanwhile the rest of the organization had decided to stop their evil plotting for one night and prepare for the haunted holiday. Konan, Itachi, and Kisame had worked together to decorate the various rooms with orange and black streamers, paper cut-outs of ghost, and craved pumpkins. Pein and Tobi were in the kitchen pouring out the last bag of candy into a giant bowl for little kids who knocked on the lair door that night. It was the only night of the year kids dared to come near the notorious hideout. Even Kakazu had helped out a bit and didn't once complain about the money it would cost them, which was a huge shock considering he didn't want to pay the electricity bills half the time saying it was cheaper to buy candles at the dollar store.

Every member of Akatsuki seemed to be under the impression this holiday was fun. The only one who didn't see what was so special about it was their resident puppet master. In his opinion, dressing up was childish.

"I honestly cannot see how a bunch of grown men in an s-ranked evil organization could willingly participate in a holiday made for little kids," he grumbled to the men watching the movie with him.

Hidan just laughed at his annoyed attitude, "Stop being such a fucking downer, grumpy. Halloween is fucking awesome! It's fun to dress up as something you aren't and have an excuse to be a complete goof for the night. Plus all women use it as an excuse to dress as prostitutes! What more could you fucking want!"

"I like Halloween because it's the one night that people won't be afraid of me when I walk down the street. They think I'm just dressed-up and not really a scary monster," the white-side of Zetsu said sadly.

"TOBI DOESN'T THINK YOU'RE A MONSTER, ZETSU-SEMPAI", Tobi screamed, running out of the kitchen and jumping onto Zetsu to give him a hug with such force that the entire couch flipped over, bring all the people who were sitting down with it.

"Get off of me, you idiot," black-Zetsu growled, trying to push Tobi off of him, but the energetic masked man wouldn't budge.

"This is why we shouldn't put Tobi on candy duty, "Hidan sighed.

Sasori got up from the fallen couch and left the room. He walked down the hallway and ran into Kisame, who was dressed in a giant orange and white striped outfit.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sasori said, nearly speechless from the ridiculous sight.

Kisame chuckled, "I'm Nemo. Remember, fish are friends, not food."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "That's plain stupid. You're over thirty years old, for crying out loud! Why would you want to act like a complete fool?"

"Maybe if you tried to dress up you would think its more fun. You could be Pinocchio," Kisame said.

"Not a chance," Sasori said, pushing the shark man aside to walk to his room.

He sat down at his work station to screw together the arm attachments for his newest puppet. He felt much more relaxed in his own personal space surrounded by his art. Better than being out there with a bunch of immature idiots.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"What the hell is it?" he asked angrily, annoyed that his moment of peace was interrupted.

The door opened to reveal his blonde partner, "Gee, you don't need to sound so mad. What did I do to you?"

Sasori sighed, "I'm sorry, Deidara. I thought you might be Hidan or Kisame or someone else who wants to annoy me.

Deidara sat down on the work bench next to Sasori, "Why are they annoying you?"

Sasori put down the puppet he was working on, "They all want me to accept that Halloween in a good holiday, but I honestly can't see what's so great about it. What's fun in dressing up? We are supposed to be mature adults. Costumes are supposed to be for little kids."

Deidara put his arm around the red head's shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "You don't have to be an adult all the time, you know. I wish you would just let go and have a bit of fun. I was hoping you would come out with me tonight when I go trick-or-treating."

"I know for a fact you are definitely way too old to be out asking for candy. Do the people even give you any?"

"They do when you threaten to blow their house up," Deidara smiled.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "How about this. If you can tell me one convincing fact that will make me like the idea of dressing-up, I'll go with you. But that is basically a lost cause."

Deidara thought for a minute. Sasori, thinking he had won, turned back to finish the puppet.

"I think I might know a way."

He turned back around to the bomber, who had a purely evil grin on his face. It made Sasori feel uneasy.

"Well?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I have to show you," Deidara said, winking, "Be in my room in about ten minutes. I'll be waiting for you."

He ran out of the rooming, leaving Sasori to wonder what was in store for him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sasori stood outside the bomber's door, having no idea what he should expect to be on the other side. That look on Deidara's face made him feel uneasy. He lifted his hand and knocked twice.

"Come on in," Deidara said in a seductive tone.

Sasori opened the door and froze at the sight before him.

In front of bed stood Deidara dressed in an outfit that could be best described as a sexy goth vampire. He wore a dark purple dress with a black corset laced with purple ribbons and lace. The bottom of the skirt was frilled and just barely long enough to cover his ass. He wore black torn-up knee highs and gloves that were fingerless which showed off his purple nail polish that matched his outfit. His blue eyes were surrounded by more eyeliner than usually, giving it a smoky look. Around his neck was a thick black chocker with a metal bat hanging from it. He looked unbelievable sexy. Twilight can suck it.

'Prostitute indeed,' Sasori thought.

"Hello, Sasori no Danna," Deidara said, walking up to Sasori, "What do you think of my outfit?"

Sasori grinned, "Very delectable."

Deidara smiled back and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, "Do you want to have fun now?"

Sasori crashes his lips against Deidara's and pushed the two of them into the bed, "Yes," he said quickly as he took a small break for a breath.

Deidara pulled Sasori down by his neck and reconnected their lips. Sasori ran his tongue against the blonde's soft lips asking for entrance, which was happily granted. Their tongues soon were in a heated battle for dominance. Sasori was the obvious winner, and he took advantage of each moment of his prize for victory, exploring every inch of Deidara's mouth. Deidara reached down while Sasori was busy conducting their passionate kiss and unzipped the red head's pants. Sasori moaned into Deidara's mouth as he felt his hard cock be released and massaged by his lover. Deidara pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Sasori. He moved down to the end of the bed. Sasori's eyes watched his every move. Deidara ran his hand along the hardened cock ending at the tip. Sasori shivered from the feeling. Deidara, satisfied with his control over his partner's emotions, licked the tip of the cock and quickly swallowed the length. Sasori moaned and struggled not to thrust his hips upward. Deidara expertly bobbed his head up and down while using his teeth along with the movements. He slowly allowed himself to take in each inch of the cock without gagging, even when it hit the back of his throat. He moved his mouth-hands down to the base of the length and let them suck on his Danna's balls. He knew exactly how to give pleasure. Watching Deidara suck off him while wearing that revealing outfit was more than Sasori could bare.

"Please lay down on the bed," Sasori said desperately through his moans.

Deidara gave one last good swallow before straightening up and smirking. He laid next to Sasori on the bed, who adjusted himself so he was hovering over the younger. He held three fingers in front of Deidara's face. Without being told what to do, Deidara started to gently suck the fingers, coating them with his saliva. Once the fingers were deemed ready, Sasori brought them down to Deidara's twitching hole. The erotic dress still remained on, which made the whole situation feel even more arousing. He slowing inserted the first finger inside making Deidara winch and force himself to be less tense. Sasori smirked, happy to be the one in charge now. He added the second and third fingers and began to slowly thrust in and out, allowing Deidara to adjust. Deidara groaned and pushed back on the fingers, trying to let Sasori find the spot that he knew would make the pain to away. Sasori took the hint and searched his lover's tight hole. Deidara let out a moan, and he knew he had succeed. He thrust his fingers while making sure he hit the same spot every time. Deidara continued to let out intoxicating sounds of pleasure. Sasori sensed the bomber's climax was coming. He quickly removed the fingers, making Deidara whine.

"You know you're going to get something much better," Sasori teased, "Get on your knees."

Deidara flipped himself onto his stomach and rose to his hands and knees, letting Sasori get a great view of his exposed tight ass, the frill of the dress framing it. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hips and lined up at the blonde's entrance. Deidara shivered with excitement when he felt the tip poke him from behind. Slowly, Sasori began to push in. The previous stretching and added saliva from Deidara's blow job were enough preparation. The cock easily slid inside up to the base. Deidara moaned loudly, feeling his prostate be grazed again. Sasori pulled out still leaving the tip in and then pushing in full force aimed directly at the prostate head on. Deidara started screaming the pleasure. He loved the feeling of being completely filled up by his puppet lover. He moved his hips back to meet Sasori while Sasori began to pound merciless into him. He slid the rock-hard cock in and out of the young man, massaging him from the inside out. Sasori reached down and grabbed onto the other's ignored cock. He began to stroke it in time with the thrusts. Deidara's moans increased rapidly, and he felt his breaking point approaching.

"I can't hold on much longer," Deidara struggled to breathe out.

Sasori nodded and quicken up his pace so he could reach that point too. Soon Deidara could contain himself and he exploded on the bed sheets beneath him. Once feeling the blonde tighten around his cock, Sasori released too, filling up Deidara with his hot white liquid. Exhausted, he pulled out. Some of the semen seeped out. He laid down on the bed next to Deidara. Deidara smiled at him.

"So does that seem 'childish' to you? You seemed like you were having fun," Deidara said.

Sasori weakly glared at him, "I guess it's not always stupid," he muttered.

Deidara jumped off of the bed, "Great that means I win. I'll take a quick shower and then we can put together a costume for you for our treat-or-treating trip."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
